Dracula
Dracula is a villain from Marvel Comics and the king of the vampires. Appearances ''Avengers Assemble During World War II, Dracula and Captain America teamed up against Red Skull and HYDRA when the organization invaded Transylvania. Despite the alliance however, Dracula held a hatred against anyone that threatened his kingdom and desired the Super Soldier serum within Captain America's blood to destroy anyone who got in his way. He changes Black Widow into a half-vampire and sends her to lure Captain America's team, the Avengers in present day. The Avengers were able to change her back after Hulk's blood was tasted by Dracula, which proved fatal for the vampire king due to gamma energy's similarity to sunlight. Denied his chance of vengeance against humanity, Dracula joins Red Skull's Cabal for revenge against the Avengers. Though affiliated with the group, Dracula relished any chance to taste Captain America's blood in each subsequent confrontation with the Avengers, even when this cost his cohorts victory. Dracula and the rest of the Cabal would ultimately desert Red Skull when Iron Man revealed Red Skull's Tesseract device that sent the Cabal members to different worlds would have used the portal destroy the Cabal, and joins the Avengers in fighting the Cosmic-powered Red Skull. When Red Skull is knocked down, Dracula planned to convert Red Skull into his servant only to be stopped by Captain America. After Red Skull and the Tesseract disappear into a portal, Dracula and the other Cabal members escape. Ultimate Spider-Man Dracula faces Spider-Man along with his personal enemies Blade and the Howling Commandos for the item called Tekhamentep's Ankh so that he could become immune to vampire weaknesses. When Spider-Man's team proved stronger than he thought, Dracula hypnotized them into his servants and attack Spider-Man. When they arrive on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to take Tekamentep's Ankh, Spider-Man tries to fight Dracula when he tries to grab the Ankh but fails and Dracula makes off with Tekamentep's Ankh. Using the Monster Truck, Spider-Man, Blade, and the Howling Commandos head to Transylvania to confront Dracula. While the Howling Commandos fight to keep Dracula from activating the Ankh, Spider-Man frees his team from the mind control. Spider-Man manages to snatch the Ankh out of Dracula's hands as the sun rises, forcing Dracula to retreat. Gallery Trivia *Dracula is based on the title character of Bram Stoker's novel, a vampire who feeds on the blood of living human beings and the former Vlad Țepeș, vovoide of Wallachia. The novel is used as Dracula's backstory within the Marvel Universe, with the additional detail of Van Helsing, the Harkers, Seward, and Godalming sealing his ashes in his coffin in a cave blocked by an enormouse boulder. *Much like Count Dooku, Dracula has been played in live action by Christopher Lee in the Hammer Horror films as well as Jesús Franco's 1970 film; the sole exception to this was in the 1979 film ''The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires where John Forbes-Robertson portrayed Dracula with David de Keyser dubbing in his voice. Dooku has also been voiced by Burton in 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars. de:Dracula Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Monsters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Royalty Category:European characters Category:Romanian characters Category:Acquired characters